


Future Imperfect

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, change of history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: What if someday, he discovered he’s the one who destroyed the world? What if Jack Morrison never existed?  Would the world be peaceful? Would there be unity among omnic and man? Will there be a woman to cry for him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! SIASB here, tonight I'm here to present a work with the collaboration of my friend Carmen the site she's submitting at is different so please visit hers too if you like, sorry if I had to make this, but future isn’t as colorful as some people expected, (this work was inspired by a book I read waaaay back during my high school days)  
> C.J.M's Page: quotev.com/JustAlingCarmen

_JACK PLEASE! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS FUTURE!_

_PLEASE DON’T GO!_

_JAAAAAAACCCKKK!!!!_

(….) I always thought that I was the man destined to make the world a better place. *chuckles* I was wrong

~8 years ago nearing the end of the Omnic war pre overwatch fall

“ _War, it’s not played by the rules, it’s played by the people who started it, we were puppets for them, ready to live or die at their whim, and we were too ignorant to follow”_

A war torn city, broken omnics and dead men lay, between them are the remnants of all men and women who tried to escape the war only to fall dead by the guns of the emotionless machines, and through it all, a man clad in blue, head held up high was fighting a giant humanoid omnic, gun ready, the man fired all rounds only to be wounded by the omnic, broken and defeated, the omnic spoke, which chilled the man to this very day

(Omnic) You, a man with few convictions, will see everything he had gained taken away from him, your lust for violence will gradually consume those around you, men, women and child, the people you love and the people you hate, all consumed by you, that….. Jack Morrison….. Will be your cross…… to bear

The man though bloodied, raised his weapon, aimed it carefully at the face of the omnic, and with a deafening blast, the omnic was ‘dead’

_“Looking back to it, it seems that the omnic I killed knew about this destroyed future that I had, he created the perfect storm, and I was the storm that swept through it”_

~Present day

A white haired soldier with rifle in hand walked in the halls of Overwatch’s science lab, and saw a gorilla tinkering on a new invention, the gorilla stopped and sniffed, smelling the scent of the man behind him, with a grunt he spoke “I know you’re behind me, show yourself” the man revealed himself and laid his gun at the table, yet again the gorilla spoke “Ah Soldier 76, what can I do for you” the man clenched his fist and spoke “what if Jack Morrison never existed? Would there be peace? Would the world go back to normal?” the gorilla walked with a puzzled yet stoic face he asked “What about him? and only time will tell”

The soldier let out a small laugh and asked “Will you make me one? A time machine, so I can remove myself from this world and let Angela forget about me” the soldier then removed his mask and with tears flowing down his eyes he begged “I want to die, for Angela I should die” his cries and begs wounded Winston, he replied “if I make you go back in time, there is no coming back” but the soldier was determined and nodded

(Winston) I…. Jack, *rummaging through his inventions* here is a complete version of a time machine, this will break if you go really far back in time, this can’t go to the distant future, so please take care of it

The man took out his wallet and took a picture of what he was once, a proud man embracing a beautiful woman, who wore a ring that was exactly the same as his, with a sigh he said “Winston, when I’m gone, please be the only one to remember me, thank you, for everything”

But before he pressed the machine’s button, a woman was screaming “JACK NO! PLEASE NO!” was running, but when the moment he pressed the button, the woman jumped and both of them were swallowed by the ray of light.

_“I pressed the machine and it emitted a huge ray of light, it temporarily blinded me but my mind was set in this suicide mission, to save Angela and the world, I was only bred to destroy everything I touched and this is the cross I was meant to bear”_

_~Soldier 76 PoV_

_Here I am, back at the beginning, my Military days, Athena who spoke ‘Commander Morrison, if you do this, everything will be lost, you, Angela, the baby, everything you pondered on will be lost’ I know Athena, everything I gained was from destroying the world, so I deserve to lose everything just for once, this same battlefield where I fought the omnic that made me into this….. this really is the cross that I should bear, thank you, Athena, thank you for everything, but for now, my mind is set, removing my pistol at the confines of its holster, I announced my own Arrival **‘Soldier 76, Has you in my sights, Jack Morrison’** running at the battlefield, I fought my way through both Overwatch soldiers, my old allies and yes of course, ‘ **Myself’** tackling him to the ground, I saw him draw his weapon, both our pistols, drawn_

_And with a click of the hammer_

_Darkness remained_

_~Angela’s PoV_

_I remembered I jumped to catch up with Jack, but where is he? I got nervous so I ran out of the lab only to see Overwatch again, soldiers and engineers were saying hi to me, I had a short relief when I saw….. Ana? Ana Amari, and her Daughter, Fareeha Amari who was all grown up, ‘maybe this is the future he wanted me to have? A future where he made things right’ and right he did, I walked to the commander’s office only to see the name ‘Gabrielle Adawe, Overwatch Strike Commander’ I shook my head and cleared my eyes, to read it again, ‘no, no, no, NO!’I heard a familiar click of metal boots and I saw McCree who was still smoking, I called for him and asked “Jesse, where is Jack?” confused he asked in reply “Jack who?” I thought he was joking when I replied “Jack Morrison, Overwatch Commander?” the disbelief grew in his eyes when he said “Angie there was no Jack Morrison here, never had one” I ran away to go have a drink in the mess hall only to meet Lena, “Lena where is your chronal accelerator?” the woman was also confused when she asked “Chronal what, love are you drunk?” I shook my head but the horror was growing in my head, ‘what kind of future is this?’ I ran outside the garden and saw no statue and grave of the man I once loved, ‘NO! JACK NO!’ I knelt down ‘I never wanted this future, JACK NO PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, ILOVED YOU, PLEASE DON’T DO THIS TO ME’ but.. I snapped out of my self and felt an overwhelming joyful feeling I felt tears in my eyes when I asked ‘why am I crying?’ No… This isn’t right! I need to find him! But who is he, what am I looking for… What Am I doing? My heart screamed for a man named Jack Morrison, but my mind slowly shattering and fading. Who is Jack Morrison, and why am I bothered soo much? I rested my palm to my forehead, slowly crawling my hand up and clutched my hair, smiling, but my tears won’t stop falling from all these question left unanswered. After my doubt, in my mind, I pictured a scene. I was trying to stop a man that I could not remember few years ago, and Winston was there, surprised when I grabbed that man._

_I rushed around the base to find Winston, and as I stopped at the Overwatch Science Lab, I saw Winston, at his desk, drafting a new invention. “Winston! You have to help me! Please this is urgent!” Winston was surprised by my depressed look. He grabbed my arm and let me sit to a chair. “You need to calm down, Angela. What’s the matter?” As I sat down, I tried to catch my breath after the exhaustion from running, and I proceeded. “Do you know a man named “Jack Morrison”? Does it ring a bell to you?” Winston has his arms crossed and sighed “I think I heard that name before, but I cannot recall that man very well. “ I sighed, paused, and continue on “But did you invent a time machine before?” Winston raised both of his eyebrows “Well I do, why?” I stood up immediately and requested “May I see it? Is it still functioning?” Winston was surprised by my reaction and sighed “Alright, alright, I’ll check it out.” Winston stood up and roamed around the lab, trying to recall where he placed his invention. He stopped at the far left corner of the room and pulled out a long cloth that covered that machine. This is machine is exactly the same as before.  I felt this warmth in my heart, a thing called “hope” that gave me the determination to find this mysterious man, and resolving this unwanted future. Few hours later, Winston made the machine running again, and I immediately rushed to go in the machine but Winston quickly grabbed me “Angela, stop! What you’re doing is dangerous! Your actions will change the course of history! You’ll…” I grabbed my rifle and aimed at Winston’s foot “Sorry Winston, forgive my actions.” I shoot at his foot and his thunderous roar alarmed the Overwatch. I hurriedly stepped inside the time machine and pressed the buttons unconsciously._

_And afterwards, the door closed and white light shined bright before my eyes._

  * Present Day –



“Winston, when I’m gone, please be the only one to remember me, thank you, for everything” The white-haired soldier approached the machine but the machine ran by itself. Winston stood up with surprise, along with the white-haired soldier. Without hesitation, the soldier aimed at the moving machine, waiting for it to stop. As the machine stopped, the door clicked open. The white-haired soldier almost dropped his rifle as he was stunned from his sight. An angel-like lady, who is crying from relief, stepped down of the machine. “J-Jack…?” The angel ran towards the soldier and quickly hugged him tight. Her face was buried to the soldier’s chest and began crying. “Jack, please don’t leave me! I don’t want you to go away! I hate seeing you leave me! We had spent good times together and there will be more times to spend in our lives. There is still hope for the both of us, just stay with me… Please, Jack… I love you soo much….” With the words of the crying angel made the soldier shed tears along with her. He hugged the angel warmly, grabbed the face of his dearly beloved, wiped her tears, and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry Angela, for doing this. I’m glad that you still accepted me even if I ruined a lot of lives, and I thought I included you.” The angel shook her head and smiled “You never ruined my life Jack. You changed it, and made it better… I will love you forever…” The soldier smiled, grabbed the chin of the angel, and kissed her soft lips.

 

“It’s amazing how one day someone walks    into your life and you can’t remember how you ever lived without them”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, give it a kudos, this'll be one of the Collaboration works that I'll be doing with my friend Carmen, oh yeah and if you're interested come visit her here : quotev.com/JustAlingCarmen


End file.
